Bookends (Part 2)
Bookends (Part 2) is the second cutscene chapter where Red tell the events of Hill 30. Summary Col. Marshall is surprised to hear that what Sgt. Hartsock tells him about Hill 30, is not exactly what some others had told him. Plot The interview continued with the Battle of Hill 30 where Baker saves the day with the arrival the tanks. However, Red correct Marshall that Leggett saved the day as he was the one radioed help and no one talk about it due to his suicidal attempt at the battle. He also talk about Baker being shot and still survived and earning his battle scar. As Marshall ask about Red's scar, he had flashback of him obtaining his scar which made Red get back to Hill 30. Transcript Marshall: Which brings us to Hill 30. Sgt. Baker did a good job on that line. Hartsock has a blank expression on his face. Marshall: Must have been one hell of a fight. Hartsock lifts up his cigarette, breathes it in, and breathes out with a sigh. Hartsock: Baker didn't save us. Marshall is shocked. Marshall: Excuse me, Sergeant? Hartsock: Sorry, sir. What I mean is... I've been hearing a lot of talk around here that Baker saved us at Hill 30, bringing in the 2nd Armored Division and all. That's not what happened. Marshall starts writing. Hartsock flashbacks to Leggett screaming on the radio at Hill 30 while everyone else is shooting. Leggett: I need armor support now!! I mean right now!! Back to the present. Hartsock: Leggett saved us. Just no one wants to talk about it. Marshall: Why is that, Sergeant? Hartsock drops his head, remembering Leggett shooting his last few bullets from Baker's pistol. Leggett: TAKE ME!!! Back to the present. Hartsock: He somehow managed to reach HQ on the radio. They sent the tanks. Marshall: I can't confirm that. I thought Pvt. Leggett's radio wasn't working. Hartsock: Couldn't receive, sir, but he was transmitting. Marshall: And Sgt. Baker? Hartsock flashbacks to Baker getting hit by the tank, knocking him back. Back to the present. Hartsock: He loved being in the thick of it. Every time I turned around in Normandy he'd been knocked out by artillery or mortar or some damn thing. Yeah, he earned his stripes. But so did the rest of us. Flashback to Baker with a scar on his forehead, wobbling. Hartsock: And I do mean earned. Back to the present. Marshall is finishing writing what Hartsock had said. Marshall: Baker got quite a scar. Is yours from that battle too? Hartsock puts his head down. Hartsock flashbacks to a time before the war where he would enter bars and get into fights. Hartsock is seen fighting with the "loudmouthed lumberjack" he was talking about. However in Earned in Blood, he is referred to as a drunken man. Drunken Man: How dare you touch my wife! The "lumberjack" uses his broken beer bottle to slice open Hartsock's left cheek, thus giving him a massive scar. Back to the present. Hartsock: Can we just talk about Hill 30, sir? Chapter ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay (does not speak) * Sergeant Matthew Baker (does not speak) * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private First Class Harry Wheaton (does not speak) * Private Richard Doe (does not speak) * Private Nicholas Hooper (does not speak) * Drunken Man/Lumberjack Extras Sgt. Joe Hartsock - Any Difficulty Joe "Red" Hartsock was born in Laramie, Wyoming, and has lived there his entire life. He married his wife Erma when they were both 21 and had a child, Carol, just before he shipped off for basic. His past is checkered with sporadic bar fights and overnight arrests. Erma did her best to calm him down over the years and did an admirable job. All Hartsock ever wanted to do was defend his country and protect his family. He signed up for the toughest outfit he could find, the paratroopers. It was only once Hartsock got into the war and saw his friends start to die around him that he started to regret leaving his family at home in such a fragile state. Now his only goal is getting his men and himself back to home to see their families again. Gallery Bookends LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * Different Camera angle on Baker. * The Lumberjack got some Extra Line.,Saying: "She was my wife,How dare you touch my wife! ru:Букэндс_(часть_2) Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters